Can The Past Really Stay In The Past?
by karlidylanfa
Summary: Months ago Piper slept with Sam, before her and Dean started dating. Piper and Dean were sleeping together around the same time. Now, Piper's pregnant and she doesn't know who the father is. One more problem Prue has always liked Sam and she's jealous. The last thing you need to know is that Phoebe is feeling bad and she feels she has no one to love her. Hopefully Castiel can help


**Can the Past Really Stay in the Past?**

Piper walked into the kitchen, where Prue and Phoebe were sitting. "Guys I have to tell you something," Piper said with a sad face plastered on. "Alright, sit down let's talk," Prue said as she patted the seat next to her. Piper gently sat down on the seat. "So what is it?" Phoebe asked. Piper took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant, with twins." "WHAT?!" Phoebe screamed. "Phoebe!" Piper whispered loudly. "Sorry I forgot Sam and Dean were here," Phoebe whispered. "Is that what you wanted to tell us?" Prue asked. "That and-" Piper paused. "And?" Phoebe said.

Piper took another deep breath and said, "I don't know who the father is." Prue rubbed her temples, "What do you mean?" "Who have you slept with in the last few months?" Phoebe asked. Piper didn't say anything, "Didn't you and Dean just get together, I mean dating wise anyway?" Prue asked. Piper nodded her head, "How long have you guys been dating?" Phoebe asked. "Officially eight weeks, but we started sleeping together way before that," Piper said swiping her bangs out of her face. "How far along are you?" Prue asked. "Probably somewhere around twenty weeks," Piper said. "Is that why you've been wearing all those baggy clothes?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded, then tightened her shirt revealing the bump. "AWE!" Phoebe moaned. "Yeah, but I need to figure out who the father is!" Piper said. "Piper keep it down," Prue said. "Right!" "Who else could be the father?" Phoebe asked as she scratched her head. "There's only two guys that could be the father-" Piper began.

"Dean," Phoebe said for her. "And, who's the other one?" Prue asked. "Sam," Piper said ashamed. "Wait, WHAT?" Prue and Phoebe both said. "It was months ago, it only happened once I swear!" Piper explained. "Piper, you know how much I like him!" Prue argued. "I'm sorry Prue, I didn't mean too! It just happened!" Piper argued. "Of course that's what everyone always says, it just happens! Piper, what if those are Sam's? What are you gonna tell Dean?! I can't forgive you, not right now!" Prue shouted as she stormed out of the room. "Prue I'm sorry!" Piper shouted. "Piper, let her go. She just has to cool down,," Phoebe said. Piper started to cry and Phoebe wrapped her arms around Piper. "I don't want these babies if I have to lose my sister!" Piper cried. "What do you want to do then?" Phoebe asked. "I think I have to give them up," Piper cried.

Piper still had tears in her eyes when she walked over and sat next to Sam as he slept. Piper shook him lightly to wake him, making sure she didn't wake up Dean. "Sam," Piper whispered. Sam slowly opened his eyes, "What's up?" "I can't talk to you here, let's go outside," Piper said as she stood up. "Sure," Sam said as he sat up and followed Piper outside.

Sam closed the door behind him, "Are you alright?" "What?" Piper asked, confused. "I can see the tears, I'm not dumb," Sam said as he wiped Piper's tears. "Thanks I guess," Piper said. Sam removed his hand and placed it back by his side. "So, what's up?" Sam asked again. Piper took a deep breath, "I'm just gonna say this fast, okay?" Piper said. "Alright, go on," Sam said. "I'm pregnant with twins and they might be your's, or Dean's!" Piper blurted out. "H-How?" Sam struggled to ask. Piper quickly tightened her shirt once more to show her bump. "I'm somewhere around 20 weeks pregnant-" Piper began. "That's around the time we slept together," Sam pointed out. "Yeah, but Dean and I were also sleeping together around that time," Piper pointed out. "What do you want to do?" Sam asked starting to cry. "I'm thinking about adoption," Piper cried. Sam cried even more, "I want this baby!" Sam cried. "What?!" Piper shouted. "Piper, you don't understand. I've had the biggest crush on you since we all met. I thought something might happen between us eventually, so I waited." "I never knew that," Piper cried. "I never told you, I never told anyone," Sam cried.

Piper put her hands up to her eyes and bawled. Sam wrapped his arms around Piper, "I am so sorry, Piper." "Sam, I'm sorry that I never knew about you, but-" Piper began. Sam waited for Piper to say something.

What Piper and Sam didn't realize was that Dean could see them from inside, he couldn't hear them though.

"But what if they aren't your's, what if they're Dean's!" Piper cried.

From inside Dean couldn't tell what they were saying, but he could plainly see that they were argueing about something.

"Do you really think he's gonna care!" Sam argued. "No!" Piper shouted. Sam's face turned confused, "What?" Piper started crying again, "I'm not telling him," Piper finally said. "What?" Sam asked again. "Piper, he needs to know especially those are his kids," Sam calmly said. "You just said-" Piper began. Piper took a deep breath, "Never mind, I'm just gonna go to the doctor and see what I can do with this problem!" Piper shouted to him. "Fine!" Sam yelled. Piper ran to the other side of her car and fell to the cement ground crying. Sam fiercely walked into the manor slamming the door behind him.

Dean jumped up in fright as Sam slammed the door, "What is wrong with you?!" Dean shouted. "What are you talking about?" Sam asked. "I saw you guys argueing about something outside! Now what was that about!" Dean screamed.

Prue and Phoebe peered into the living room, where Dean and Sam were now argueing, wondering if they should leave. After a few minutes they finally decided to go out the back door.

"If you want to know so badly why don't you go ask her yourself! You're her boyfriend afterall!" Sam screamed. Sam plopped down onto the couch and ignored Dean by turning on the T.V and watching some show called 'Gilmore Girls'. "Whatever," Dean said. Dean made sure he slammed the door has hard as he could for Sam when he walked outside.

"PIPER!" Dean shouted because he couldn't see Piper sitting by her car. Before Piper called Dean over she quickly wiped her tears. "I'm over here!" Piper shouted. Dean raced over to her, "Are you alright? I saw you and Sam fighting." Dean sat next to her on the cement, "So what happened?" Piper made sure to pull out her shirt so Dean wouldn't see the bump. "Nothing. It was nothing," Piper said. "Seriously?" Dean said with a smirk smearing across his face. "You have to promise me you're not going to freak out and start yelling at me," Piper said. "I will definately try to stay calm. I can't promise anything though, you know how I am," Dean said honestly. Piper nodded, "Months ago, before you and I even started having sex, I slept with Sam," Piper cried.

Piper watched as Dean's eyes slowly turned dark with horror. "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean it. I swear! I love you!" Piper screamed. Dean buried his face in his knees, "Did you say, I love you?" He asked with his face still buried. Piper started to cry and then nodded. "I know we haven't said that to eachother, but its the truth. I do love you, Dean. I could never love anyone else as much as I love you, except my sisters." Piper cried.

When Dean finally lifted his head Piper could see how much he had been crying too. "The only reason Sam and I slept together was because he had feelings for me, I never knew that until today," Piper said finally able to stop crying. "Just stop," Dean said, "I don't have to know all of this." One tear came rolling down Piper's face as he said that. "I love you too, and nothing will keep me from you. That happened before we dated," Dean said. Another tear made its way down Piper's face. "So, what were you and Sam fighting about?" Dean asked. Piper's eyes were now filled with watery tears, she turned her head to face his. "What is it?" Dean asked in an overly worried voice, "And I want the truth!" Piper tightened her shirt once more to reveal to Dean the baby bump, "I'm pregnant."

~Minutes of silence passed~

"I don't know who the father is?" Piper finally spit out. "I could be a father to this kid or an uncle. Is that what you're saying?" Dean asked in a more pissed off tone. "I'm so sorry, Dean." Dean stayed silent, "And it's actually kids, I'm having twins. Besides I'm giving it up for adoption!"

Dean immediately faced her, "Don't!" "What?" Piper asked in a confused voice. "I might not have been adopted or anything, but believe me a kid or kids, especially these ones, deserve to have a parent like you," Dean said. "It's not just you and Sam, it's Prue!" Piper cried. "Whats wrong with her?" Dean asked. "You know how she's had the biggest crush on Sam?" "Yeah," Dean agreed. "I told Phoebe and Prue about my situation this morning and Prue said she couldn't forgive me," Piper explained. "So, you're just giving up your own children to get good graces from Prue!" Dean argued. "I can't lose anyone else that I love!" "These babies just don't count then, right?" Dean shouted. "It isn't like that!" "Then explain to me what it is!" Dean demanded. "You don't understand, I want them!" "Then, why?" "It just doesn't feel right!" Piper cried.

Piper broke down crying and could hardly breathe. Dean caught her in his arms and held her tightly, "Piper, just breathe." Piper kept crying. Dean started running his hands down Piper's long hair, "I'm gonna have a talk with Prue," Dean said calmly. Piper lifted her head to see Dean's beautiful green eyes gazing down on her. "Don't do anthing stupid," Dean said. "Like what?" Piper asked. "Adoption." "Oh!" Piper said in shock. "Please don't do it," Dean begged. "Why?" Piper asked, "I thought that you didn't want kids." "Its not that I don't want kids, it's just that. . . I have been scared for the longest time that if I fell as hard as I did for you or anyone else, that I wouldn't be able to protect them. Sam and I have died more times than I can even count. I just don't want to leave you alone," Dean cried. "You came back all those times," Piper pointed out. "That was luck," Dean said as he smirked. "Or maybe you're just stuck with me," Piper laughed.

"Do you feel better now?" Dean asked. Piper nodded, "I may be reconsidering a few things," Piper said with a smile. Dean smiled back at her, then helped her get up on her two feet. "Thanks Dean," Piper said. Dean smiled and kissed her passionately on the lips. "It's not just your situation you know," Dean said. "What?" Piper asked. "You said earlier that it was your situation, well its not," Dean said. "What do you mean?" Piper asked. "We're in this together, 'til the end," Dean said with a wink. Piper lips started to curve up into a smile.

~Hours Later~

"PRUE! Get your ass down here!" Dean shouted up the stairs. Prue ran down the stairs, "What? Is it a demon?!" "No, its not a demon for once!" "Okay, okay what's the deal with you!" Prue shouted. "I wanna know why you're being such a bitch to Piper! I'm usually yelling at Phoebe for this kinda thing, but now it's you!" Dean shouted. "What the hell did I do!" "You know exactly what you did! You told Piper you couldn't forgive her for sleeping with Sam, like five frickin' months ago. I love her and I even forgave her for sleeping with my brother, you're her sister. How can you act this way!" Dean shouted. "I had a crush on him and she knew it!" Prue screamed. "Get over yourself!"

Prue stayed silent, "You're just blaming Piper because you don't blame yourself for not telling Sam how you felt," Dean shouted. Prue's face started to cringe with anger. "It probably wouldn't have mattered anyway," Dean said. "What do you mean?" Prue asked. "It wasn't even Piper's fault that they slept together, you know." "What?" Prue asked. "Sam had a crush on Piper and got her drunk enough to sleep with her that night," Dean said. "That sounds nothing like the story I heard," Prue stated. "Well, I guess someone lied to you," Dean said. "Oh god, where's piper?" Prue asked urgently. "Upstairs, hopefully sleeping." "I'm going up there and apoligizing!" Prue ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

Prue burst through Piper's bedroom door, making Piper roll off her bed. "Sorry!" "What the hell Prue!" Piper shouted. Prue bent over and helped Piper back onto the bed. "I thought you weren't talking to me." "I wasn't, but Dean and I just had one of our shouting matches and he enlightened me on something." "What's that?" Piper asked. "Dean told me that Sam had a crush on you before everything and he's the reason why you guys slept together back then."

Piper shook her head and smiled, "He did, did he?" Prue nodded, "You don't have to forgive me. What I did was horrible. I don't even think Dean should've forgiven me," Piper cried. Prue wrapped her arms around Piper, "I do forgive you, as long as you can forgive me," Prue said. "What? You didn't do anything," Piper said. "I was a total bitch to you back there. You don't deserve that. Besides, it was my fault," Prue said. Piper's face quickly transformed into confused, "How do you figure?" "I never told Sam how I felt. Life would probably be different right now if I had." Piper peered at Prue's saddened face, "Do you still like him?" Prue nodded as one small tear ran down her face. "Then go get him!" Prue smiled, "What if-" "Prue don't play that game. I can't promise Sam will take you in his arms and kiss you or anything remotely like that, but you at least have to tell him. Before it's WAY too late! If you do. . . . you'll regret for the rest of your life!" Piper exclaimed. Prue grabbed Piper tightly, "Thank you!" Piper started tapping Prue on the shoulder, "Prue you're squeezing the baby on my bladder!" Prue immediately let go, "Sorry!"

Piper ran out into the hall bumping into Dean. "Ow!" Piper said as she sat herself up. "You alright?" Dean asked. "Yeah I'm fine." "So how'd the talk go?" he asked. "Good graces, as you would say, have come without making a life changing decision!" Piper said with joy in her voice. Dean smirked and continued to wrap his arms around her. "Okay, I really gotta pee here!" Piper screamed. "Ope, sorry!" Dean said as he let go of Piper. Piper continued to run to the bathroom.

Prue ran past Dean in the hallway, "Seriously, where's the fire!" "Nowhere!" Prue shouted as she continued running. "Where are you going?" Dean asked. "I'm gonna tell Sam how I feel! Whether he cares or not!" Prue shouted. "Good for you Prue!" Dean shouted. "Thanks!" Dean laughed and walked into Piper's room and waited.

~Downstairs in the living room~

"SAM!" Prue screamed through the house. Sam ran in, "What's up!?" "I have to spit this out now! I should have done this the first time we met," Prue said. "Alright, you're scarying me a little bit," Sam said honestly. Prue smiled. "Please don't tell me you're pregnant!" Prue laughed, "No, I'm not pregnant," Prue said. Sam took a breath of relief, "Thank god!" "I do need to tell you something though," Prue said.

Sam walked over to the couch and sat down, "Shoot!" "Today I heard the news from Piper and freaked out. I was so mad at her, I could hardly stand it." Sam hit his knee, "Okay. Why were you so mad?" Sam asked. Prue took a huge breath, "It hurt me to know that she slept with you, when she knew that all along I had feelings for you and she didn't," Prue said. Sam eyes started to wonder the room. "Say something!" Prue demanded. Finally, Sam's green eyes met Prue's blue eyes and they both smiled.

Prue's eyes widened considerably. Sam launched himself forward and held onto Prue tightly. Prue's arms wrapped around Sam's buff body, her hands sneaking under the red shirt and exploring the soft skin of Sam's back. Sam leaned in to kiss Prue's face.

He planted a gentle kiss on her cheek, then made his way towards her beautiful, cherry colored lips, pecking them at first, then pressing his own lips against them forcefully, but gently. Prue gasped quietly as Sam pushed her onto the sofa, not disconnecting herself once. Prue pulled Sam's shirt off, exposing the creamy skin of his flat stomach, and discarded it.

With a smirk, Sam pressed another kiss to Prue's lips, before moving downwards, leaving a trail of kisses leading from the corner of Prue's mouth. "Just tell me if you want me to stop." whispered Sam, pulling himself away from Prue's lovely chest to press a kiss to her , in question shook her head. "Don't stop." she panted. "I've been waiting too long. Please, don't stop!"

With a smirk, Sam began to undo Prue's loose jeans. At that moment, all she could really concentrate on was how much she wanted Sam. Her moans gradually got louder as her fingernails dug themselves deeper into Sam's shoulder. Sam removed the rest of Prue's clothes and placed three fingers against Prue's lips, pressing them into his warm mouth and smiling when Prue's tongue moved around them, covering them in saliva.

Prue finally realized that she was getting what she wanted all along. Sam quickly removed his clothes and returned to Prue. He leaned up to place a loving kiss to his lips as he gently pushed himself in.

Prue let out a low cry, feeling Sam stretch her beyond what he thought possible. Her breaths came out in short, shaky pants and she wrapped his arms tightly around Sam's stilled, waiting for Prue to adjust. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, after all. It wasn't long before Prue placed a kiss to Sam's neck.

Sam started to gently rock his hips against Prue's, letting out small moans of his own. He never thought anything would feel as amazing as this. Prue buried her head in Sam's felt herself getting closer and closer with each thrust and she coiled herself back around Sam. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

Sam began gently nibbling on Sam's collarbone. With one more perfectly angled thrust, Sam came with a scream of pure ecstasy. Prue's name was mixed into the broken yelp, Prue tighten around him, he buried his face in the crook of Prue's neck, with incoherent words and Prue's name spilling from his lips.

The two took a moment to learn to breathe again, and cuddled into each other. "That was amazing!" Prue said. "Yeah, it was," Sam said, still out of breath. Prue laughed out loud. "Do you want to go out some time?" Sam said as he rolled over onto his stomach. "You mean, on a date?" Prue asked. "Yeah," he said, "What do ya say?" Prue smiled, "That would be nice." Sam smiled, "Great."

Sam wrapped his arm around Prue and pulled her onto his bare chest. "I think this is a good thing Prue," Sam said. "Yeah, for both of us," Prue said. "This is a new beginning for everyone," Sam said. Prue smiled and kissed him on the lips.

~Upstairs in Phoebe's bedroom~

After Piper was done in the bathroom she walked into Phoebe's room to talk. "Phoebs," Piper said, "Phoebs you in here." Piper's eyes examined the room, searching for Phoebe. "Yeah I'm over here," Phoebe said as she sat on the ground. Piper walked over to her and sat down. "What's wrong honey?" Piper asked. Phoebe shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "C'mon now," Piper said, "There's something bothering you." Phoebe sighed, "You're right, something is bothering me." "So, what is it?" Piper asked.

A tear glided down Phoebe's face, "I'm alone!" "No you're not. What would ever make you think that?" Piper asked. "Piper, open your eyes. It's true I am alone. You have Dean Prue has Sam now and-" "Wait, did you say Sam and Prue?" "Yeah, couldn't you hear them downstairs. I'm assuming they're dating now, I mean Sam and Prue both aren't those kinda people." Piper smiled, "Good for them," Piper said as she swayed herself up off the bed. "Yeah, but bad for me." "Phoebe, sweetheart, love will come to you eventually. Just give it time. And that isn't the kind of crap they say in magazines," Piper said. Phoebe smiled. "Now get to bed," Piper said as she walked to the door. Phoebe laughed and tucked herself under the covers. "Love you Phoebs," Piper whispered. "Love you too," Phoebe whispered back. Piper switched the lights off and slowly closed the door to the bedroom.

~Upstairs Piper's Room~

Piper walked out of her bathroom in a long, blue night dress and moaning. "What's wrong?" Dean asked as he lounged on the bed. "Vomiting," Piper said as she plunged under the multiple blankets on the bed. "Sorry babe," Dean said. Dean started gently rubbing his hands on Piper's back to make her feel better. Piper lifted her head off the bed, "Did you just call me babe?" Dean chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I did." Piper let out a huge laugh, "Please don't ever call me that again," Piper said as she tried to hold back multiple laughs. "Done!" Dean said, winking at her.

"Today has been horribe," Piper said, burying in head back into the bed. "Why?" Dean asked. Piper lifted her head once more, "Really? Have you not lived this day with me?" Piper asked. Dean smirked, "Yeah, but I'm sure it was a lot worse for you than for me." Piper shook her head and tucked herself under the covers, "I just need to get this day off my back by taking in a lot of sleep."

Dean stood up and walked to the bathroom to change into his pajamas. "I need to ask you something before you go to sleep!" Dean shouted from the bathroom. "Hurry!" Dean ran out of the bathroom and quickly tucked himself under the covers of the bed. "I lied, I have more than one question," Dean whispered. Piper rearranged her body so she could face Dean. "How do we figure out who the father is?" "You, me, and Sam have to go to the doctor with the babies after they're born and get a DNA test," Piper said with a yawn. Dean nodded, "What happens if the twins are Sam's?" "I'm not sure. But you shouldn't think about it. This morning Sam might have thought me being pregnant was the best thing that could've happened to him, but I don't think he wants this anymore," Piper said. "Why do you say that?" Dean asked. "From the way Phoebe talked it sounded like Sam is happy with Prue, even though he didn't have feelings for her back then." "We can only hope right?" Dean asked. "Right," Piper said. "I'm done with the questions. You can go back to sleep," Dean said. "Thank you."

Piper laid her head back down onto the pillow and rolled onto her side. Piper's baby bump was like a hill of blankets on the bed. Dean also laid his head down on his pillow. Dean lifted his hand and slowly placed it onto Piper's belly. Piper was startled by Dean's cold hand. All of a sudden Dean felt something pound against his hand. In reaction he quickly lifted his hand and let out a slight shout.

Sam, Prue, and Phoebe all ran through the doors screaming, "What's wrong!" "Did you feel that?" Dean asked. "Feel what?" Phoebe asked. Piper nodded, "Have you ever felt that before?" Dean asked. "Felt what?" Prue asked. Piper shook her head, Dean smiled. "What?" Sam asked. "The babies kicked!" Piper screamed. "Really!" Phoebe screamed. The next thing Piper and Dean knew everybody was jumping on them reaching for Piper's stomach. Finally, everyone's hands were on Piper's stomach and Piper just smiled.

~30 weeks~

"Piper you know I love you," Dean said with a smirk. Dean's comment left Piper with a confused expression. "Yes, I know you love me. I love you too," Piper said with a smile. Dean smiled, "You know I'm not good at making speeches, but here I go." "Dean. What are you doing?" Piper asked. Dean continued, "Everything has gone so right ever since I met you and I don't want to ever be without you." Dean pulled a small black box from his jacket pocket. "Seriously Dean, what are you doing?" Piper asked with a little more worry in her voice. Dean opened the small box, "So if you'll take me and make me the happiest man I could ever be. I would love you even more." "Dean?" "Will you marry me?" Dean asked. "Dean I-" Piper began. Dean stopped her, "Before you say anything, I just want you to know that I will always be there for you. I can't think of any reason why we shouldn't be together." "Can I finish now?" Piper asked. Dean nodded in fear of what she would say next. "Dean, everything you just said to me is true in everyway for me too," Piper started. "So?" Dean said. "So, I do want to marry you," Piper said. "You do!?" "I do!" Piper screamed. "Were getting married!" Dean shouted. "We are!" Piper shrieked.

~Later that day~

Prue and Sam walked into the Manor, with Phoebe close behind them. "Where have you guys been!?" Piper shouted. "We were out on a date," Sam said as he hugged Prue. "Yeah, I don't know where Phoebe's been all day," Prue said as she pointed to Phoebe. "I went out on a date too," Phoebe said. "Any luck?" Dean asked. Phoebe shook her head, "Nah!" "Why do you care where we were?" Prue asked. Piper turned her head to Dean and smiled. "We have pretty big news!" Dean said. "What is it?" Sam asked. Piper held out her hand and revealed a beautiful diamond ring. "Oh my god!" Phoebe shrieked. Phoebe and Prue walked over to Piper and pulled her hand closer to their faces. "Congrats guys," Sam said with a little sorrow in his voice. Everyone just kept smiling and laughing.

~34 Weeks~

"Family we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Dean and Piper. now Dean repeat after me. I dean, The high priestess or Grams said. "I Dean, "Dean repeated. "Take thee Piper," Grams said. "Take Piper," he repeated. "As my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health 'til death parts us," Grams said. "As my lawfull wedded wife in sickness and in health 'til death parts us," Dean repeated. "Piper repeat after me. I Piper take thee Dean as my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health until death parts us," Gram said. "I Piper take thee Dean as my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health until death parts us," Piper repeated.

It is time for the vows. Piper," Grams. "My mom use to cheat on my dad, before she died anyway. I remember swaring to myself that I would never be like her when I found someone that I loved. I would love him forever. I Just never thought it would happen so soon," Piper said. A single tear ran down Piper's face, while behind her Prue and Phoebe were bawling. "You're everything I ever wanted. Everything I could ever want, other than the twins of course. I hate what I did, but I hope you'll take me to be your wife in spite of it," Piper said. "I will," Dean said. "Dean," Grams said. "As I've said a million times before, I'm not a good speech maker, but I'll do my best. All I need to say is that I love you and I will always love you. I'll stick by you through anything and everything. I'll laugh at all jokes you'll tell me today and in the future. I will love you always," Dean said.

"The rings?" Grams said. Sam leaned in and handed Grams the rings. "Piper place this ring on Dean's finger as your bong everlasting," Grams said as she gave the ring to Piper. Piper wrapped her hand around Dean's and pulled it closer. Piper slid the ring easily onto Dean's finger and smiled. Dean place this ring on Piper's finger as a symbol of the love that encircles you forever," Grams said as she gave Dean Piper's ring. Dean pulled Piper's hand close to his body and slid the ring onto her finger. Dean and Piper have made their declarations to eachother and it gives me great pleasure to announce them husband and wife," Grams said. Dean and Piper smiled at eachother, "Well kiss her already!" Grams demanded. Dean laughed and slid his hands under Piper's hair. Dean pulled Piper's lips closer to his. Finally, their lips reached eachother and they kissed with great passion. Castiel smiled and threw a blazing ball of blue light into the air, it flared as Dean and Piper kissed.

"Now that they've kissed, can I get a kiss out of you?" Phoebe asked. Cas smiled, turned his body to face her's, and pressed his lips up against his. The lights changed from blue to glowing white. "Me too!" Prue said. Sam wrapped his arms around Prue's waist and kissed her lips. Now the light was flashing with the colors of blue, white, and green.

~36 Weeks~

"Four more weeks! Are you excited!?" Phoebe asked. Piper smiled and nodded. Dean also smiled and then rubbed Piper's gigantic stomach. "Did you ever figure out what the sexes were?" Sam asked. Dean looked at Piper, "Did you go without telling me?" Piper quickly responded, "No!" Prue squinted, "Then, you don't know what you're having?" Piper tilted her head, "I do know, but I got that doctor's appointment before I told any of you about the twins," Piper explained. "What are we having?!" Dean asked excitedly. "Can I talk to Sam for a moment before I tell you?" Piper asked. Everyone's, especially Sam's, went from happy to confused. Sam nodded.

Piper stood up from the couch and walked over to the side, Sam followed her. "What's up?" Sam asked. "I'm having boys," Piper whispered. "Great! Why did you tell me first?" Sam asked. "This is hard to say," Piper whispered. "I can handle it. Whatever it is," Sam whispered. "When I found out about the boys I asked my doctor if there was a paternity test I could take before I gave birth, so no one would get attached to them." "What did she say?" Sam asked. "There is a test and I took it a few weeks after I found out the twins were boys. The reason I didn't tell anyone was because I didn't have the results back yet, but I got them back a week or two ago." "What did it say?" Sam asked. Piper hesitated for a moment, "Sam, I'm sorry, but you aren't the father," Piper whispered. "I wanted them so bad," Sam cried. Piper touched Sam's shoulder, "You still have them, but as nephews. I know that that isn't what you wanted, but it's better than to not have them at all," Piper whispered. Sam stayed quiet, "I'm sure you're gonna feel like this for awhile, but you'll be even more happy than sad when you and Prue have kids," Piper whispered. Sam smiled, "I know I will be. That's why I proposed to her this morning," Sam said. "Really?" Piper asked. Sam smirked, then nodded, "I am happy." Piper patted Sam's shoulder and walked him back over to the group.

Piper sat back down on the couch, "As I was saying. . . We, you and me," she said as she stared at Dean and grabbed his shoulder. "Are having twin boys!" "Boys!" Dean shouted with joy. "Boys?" Prue said, "What happened to our family only having girls?" Piper shrugged, "I don't know if they'll be magical or not," Piper said. "Hold on, did you say 'we'? What about Sam?" Phoebe asked. Piper looked at Sam, "I'm not the father," Sam said. "How do you know?" Prue asked. "Short answer. I got a paternity test the 16th week of my pregnancy and just last week I got the results back. I needed to tell Sam first," Piper said. Phoebe and Prue looked at Sam with big sad eyes, "Guys I'm alright. I just can't wait until Prue and I have kids," Sam said. Prue smiled, "Are you serious?" Sam laughed, "You think I would kid about this? I'm not Dean!" "Hey! I can still beat your ass!" Dean said.

"Alright, if you guys don't mind, I am going to go pee. These babies are using my bladder as a rattle," Piper said. Dean laughed, "Do you know where Cas is? I'm starting to get worried. He was supposed to be here an hour ago," Phoebe said. "He's an angel, Phoebs. He's got a lot to do, don't blame him if he's late once. "It scares me a little though," Phoebe said. "Why?" Dean asked. "Isn't it weird that nothing has attacked any of us since Piper got pregnant. What if their plotting against us or something and attack when Piper is most vulnerable," Phoebe said. "That's true and Cas hasn't been around that much lately, he's been working his ass off for them up there. He hardly has anytime to spend," Prue said. "What if someone gets hurt and Cas can't get here in time?" Sam asked. "They'll die," Piper said as she walked back into the room. "I guess we'll all have to be extra careful, then," Prue said. "Yeah, that and keep Piper safe," Phoebe said. "Don't worry about me. With the babies I have more power," Piper said. Dean stood up and walked over to her, "As long as your married to me I will always protect you," Dean said. Everyone smiled.

"So, what are you gonna name them?" Cas asked. Piper and Dean stared at each other. "I like Chris," Dean said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I like Lucas," Piper said. "Then its settled!" Sam said. "Wait! What about middle names?" Phoebe asked. "Why don't you guys decide that," Piper said, smiling at Prue and Phoebe. "Yeah you are going to be there favorite aunts," Dean said. "Alright!" Phoebe shouted. "I think Chris Andrew Winchester would work perfectly!" Prue screamed with excitement. "Okay, sounds good," Piper said. "Ooh! What about Nathaniel for Lucas's middle name?!" Phoebe screamed. Dean smiled, "I approve." Piper rubbed her stomach, "Looks like you've got your names now."

~39 weeks Friday night~

"Night," Piper said. "Love you," Dean said laying down in their bed. Piper smiled, "Love you too." Piper and Dean fell asleep for the rest of the night. But something was wrong when Dean woke up.

Dean opened his eyes slowly and then yawned. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Piper! Do you know where my toothpaste is?!" Dean shouted. He heard nothing. Dean poked his head out through the door. "Piper?" Dean said. Still nothing. Dean walked over to the bed and lifted the covers. Piper wasn't in the bed. "Piper!?"

Dean ran through the house opening every door to every room yelling, "PIPER!" Prue, Sam, Phoebe, and Cas ran up behind him from their rooms. "Dean! What's wrong?!" Prue shouted. "I can't find Piper!" "What! Why? Where is she?" Phoebe shouted. "Jee, Phoebe I wonder where she is, I suppose we should look for her," he said, "Of course I don't know where she is!" Dean shouted. "Wait, I here something," Sam said. Everybody went silent. "He's right. I hear the shower running!" Prue shouted. Dean's eyes widened. Dean sprinted back up the stairs and continued to yell, "PIPER!" The others ran close behind him.

When they all got to the bathroom door they hushed themselves to see if they could hear the water. "Piper!" Dean shouted again. "Are you in there?" Sam shouted. No answer. "Someone, break the door down!" Prue demanded. Everyone stood blankly, until Cas lifted his foot and pounded his foot against the door as hard as he could; breaking it down.

Dean ran in first and yanked open the shower curtain. Dean peered down at Piper in the tub as it filled with water over her. "Piper!" Dean grabbed her and gently pulled her out of the tub and onto the floor. Dean wrapped a towel around her exposed body. "Cas! Heal her!" Dean demanded. "I can't," Castiel said. "What do you mean you can't?" Prue asked. "The elders," Castiel said. "What about 'em?" Sam asked. "Some demon killed them all last night. Now, every angel is left with no power except flight; we all were born with the power of flight." "What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked as she started to cry.

Dean lowered his head to Piper's chest. "She has a faint heartbeat!" Dean opened Piper's mouth with his hands and breathed into her mouth. After Dean did that a few more times Piper coughed up water. "Oh thank god!" Phoebe said in relief. Dean wrapped his arms around his wife, "What were you doing?" "What?" Piper asked. "Why were you in there!? You could've died!" Prue shouted. "I don't remember. The last thing I remember was seeing something or someone stabbing Dean with some sort of shot. Then, I blacked out," Piper said. Cas walked closer to Dean and searched his body for a small hole. "She's right. Dean has a small needle-sized hole on his neck.

~40 weeks Monday Noon~

"What happens now?" Sam asked. "We all need to be more careful now that I can't heal you," Castiel said. "And with only one week until the twins are born we need to protect you more than ever," Prue said as she pointed to Piper. "Guys, I'll be fine," Piper said. "Do you remember what happened to you today?" Phoebe asked. "You almost died!" Dean shouted.

A puff of black smoke appeared in front of them all. "What the hell is this?" Sam asked. Phoebe's eyes widened, "Do you think it's the woogey again?" Phoebe asked. "It can't be we vanquished him!" Prue said becoming more scared. Dean grabbed Piper and held her tight. "No need to be frightened," the voice said. "Who are you?" Castiel asked as he grabbed Phoebe and pulled her closer to his body. The smoke laughed, "I am someone from the past come to take my revenge on you."

The smoke formed a human body. "Afferte mihi puellam!" Piper began to lift out of Dean's arms, "What's goin' on here?" Piper asked. "Piper!" Prue shouted. "You let her go you asshole!" Dean shouted. Piper drifted closer to the figure. "Who the hell are you?" Sam asked. "Dean knows," The person said. Dean's eyes sqinted, "Maggie?" Maggie blinked and revealed her pure black eyes. "How do you know her?" Phoebe asked. Maggie smiled, "He was with me before Piper, but he never knew I was a demon. One day I told him I was a demon and he left me; told me to never speak to him again. You never realized how much I loved you you or how much it hurt when my one thing in the whole world left me. Well know you'll get to feel my pain!" "No!" Dean yelled. "By the way, thought you'd like to know, I'm killing her once she gives birth to the boys. Then, I'm raising the boys on my own. They should've been my boys anyway!"

With a snap of the fingers Maggie was gone. "Piper!" Dean screamed. Dean fell to his knees bawling in his hands. Prue and Phoebe knelt down next to him, "We'll get her and the boys back. Don't worry," Prue said as she ran her fingers through Dean's hair.

~Hours Later Maggie's place~

Piper screams, "AAH!"

Piper was cut in every place imaginable by the knife Maggie held. Piper was so cold she was positive that's why she couldn't feel any more pain. Piper tried to move, but the ropes, Maggie had used to tie her to the ground, were too tight.

"Shouldn't be long now!" Maggie said excitedly. Piper screamed again. "Don't worry you won't have to be here much longer. I will kill you once you give me my sons!" Maggie demanded. "Your not taking my sons!" Piper screamed with all her energy. Maggie laughed, "They aren't your's anymore!" Maggie shouted. Piper cried. "Dean," Piper whispered.

~Halliwell Manor~

"We know where she took Piper, now let's go!" Dean shouted. Everyone ran out the door and headed to the two cars.

~Minutes later Maggie's place~

The family burst through the rickety, black doors. Maggie was knelt beside Piper; her back was facing the family. "Let her go!" Phoebe demanded. "She didn't do anything to you!" Prue yelled. "Maggie don't hurt Piper because of what I did to you," Dean pleaded. Maggie stayed silent. The room was silent for seconds. Until, Piper let out the loudest shriek anyone would ever hear.

"You are just in time!" Maggie said with a smile. Maggie turned her body to face the family. Maggie held in her a small infant that was wrapped in a dirty white cloth. The infant started crying. "Dean!" Piper tried to cry, but all she got out was, "Dea-!" Dean raised his shotgun, "Drop my son or you'll get a side of rock salt to go with the beating we're gonna give you!"

"Cas," Phoebe whispered. "What?" he whispered back. "Can you fly over there and get the baby and Piper?" "I can try," he whispered. "Be careful," she whispered.

In a flash Cas disappeared and reappeared over by Piper. Cas touched Piper's soft, long hair. Then, he creeped his hand around one of the infant's feet. He quickly flew back over to the group of people. "NO!" Maggie yelled. Cas layed Piper gently on the floor. "Can you handle the baby for now?" Cas asked. Piper nodded because that was all she could manage to do. Prue and Phoebe knelt down to Piper, "Are you okay?" Prue asked. Piper just stared at her. Piper's eyes began to twitch. Prue and Phoebe rubbed their hands over Piper's arms. They practically felt the chill coming off Piper. "We'll take care of Piper," Phoebe said. "You guys take care of Maggie!" Prue shouted.

Dean nodded. Cas, Sam, and Dean slowly walked closer to Maggie; with weapons in hand. Maggie stumbled over a piece of wood as she backed away from them. Maggie fell to the floor. Maggie smiled, "Dean you can't possibly think that you can kill me!" "Wanna bet!" Dean shouted. "You loved me!" The guys moved closer and closer. "I'll be back!" Maggie screamed. Maggie opened her mouth. "You won't need to," Sam yelled. Sam used his gun to shoot Maggie in the heart. Maggie laughed, "That can't stop me foolish mortal!" "It'll stop you from smoking out," Dean said. Dean held up one of his bullets. It had a small pentagram on the front, "Something we learned from our grandfather." Maggie smiled, "That's what I always loved about you. You're smart under that tough guy exterior." Before Dean could say anymore he heard Piper scream.

Dean snapped his head back and gazed at Piper, who was practically dying. "Cas! Watch her!" Dean demanded. Cas nodded and turned back toward Maggie. Dean and Sam ran over to Piper and the girls. Dean grabbed Piper's hands as he sat behind her. "You got this baby," Dean said.

Dean was trying to be brave for Piper, but he was really scared. The thing that scared him the most was feeling the cuts that ran across Piper's hands and arms.

"You know I'm not stopping with the twins or Piper," Maggie said. Castiel's eyes went from calm to angry. "What do you mean?" he said in a deep serious voice. "I'll be back for your kids and Sam's. I'm gonna kill Prue and Phoebe too. Just so Dean can feel the pain of losing the things he cares about most. And once I succeed in killing the charmed ones I'll go to Sam; then you. Then I'll see how he likes it," Maggie said. Castiel couldn't hold back his raging emotions. He lifted his arm, that held his angel blade, and stabbed it into Maggie's chest. Maggie glowed yellow and orange just before she died.

"Cas!" Sam shouted. "I had to!" he shouted back. "Whatever! Just get over here!"

"Piper you need to push! The baby is almost out!" Prue screamed. "Just squeeze my hand. You need it more than I do," Dean said. Piper stared at Dean, "Are you sure?" She managed to say. Dean opened his hands and grabbed her hands. Piper squeezed until they were practically purple. Dean squeaked, "I'm okay."

Piper fell back into Dean now that there was no more pain. Dean hugged her, "You did it!" Piper didn't respond. "Piper?" Sam said. Dean shook her a little, "Piper? C'mon you can't do this to me!" "Cas! Please try to heal her!" Prue cried. Castiel lifted his hand and rested on Piper's forehead. "I don't have enough energy left!" "What!" Phoebe cried. "But I have an idea!" Castiel yelled, "Grab each other's hands and concentrate all of your energy on Piper!" Dean grabbed Sam's hand with his free hand. Dean held one of his sons in his other hand. Sam used his other hand to hold Prue's. Prue held Phoebe's hand with her other. Phoebe's other hand held Cas's. And Cas held one of the baby boys in his one free hand.

A light started to form around the group. A few minutes later. The light that surrounded the group went out. Piper skin had returned to its normal tanish color and the cuts were no longer in sight. "What happened?" Dean asked. "I'm not sure. I can't sense Piper anymore," Cas said. "WHAT!" Prue cried. "Don't worry. I think she's okay, but I don't have anymore power left to make sure." Dean wiped his hand over Piper's forehead. Suddenly, Piper opened her eyes. Dean's eyes widened. They all took a breath of relief. Dean wrapped his one arm around Piper, "That was too close." Piper patted him on the back, "I'm sorry." "I don't ever want to leave you. I don't want you to ever leave me either!" Dean said followed by a laugh. "How are you gonna tell them apart?" Sam asked. Piper and Dean looked at each other and then at the boys. The boys were giggling together. They looked like the same baby twice, except the one baby was chubbier.

~Halliwell Manor~

Piper and Dean were rocking the boys in rocking chairs as everyone watched them. "So, did you figure out which one is which?" Phoebe asked. Piper smiled, "Actually, we did. I'm holding Chris and Dean's hold Lucas." "How can you tell them apart?" Cas asked. "Chris has a little birthmark on his cheek that looks like a claw. He's gonna be my tough guy!" Dean said. "And Lucas has one green eye and one blue eye. I don't know how, but he does. His green eye is exactly like Dean's eyes," Piper said. Dean gazed over at Piper and smiled. "Ah, I hope we have a baby girl some day," Piper said. "Hold on mama! We just had these two. I don't think we need more for a few years," Dean said shaking his head. Everyone laughed.

~3 years later Halliwell Manor Living Room~

Phoebe and Castiel were sitting together holding each other with a baby girl no more than a year old in their laps. Prue held a baby boy that was about two years old. Next to her was the baby's father, Sam; he smiled. Across the room was a crib with two little boys that were almost three years old sitting and giggling in it. Dean was gazing down at Lucas and Chris when someone else walked into the room. It was Piper. Piper walked in holding a very small infant no more than a few months old. Dean looked up from the crib and smiled.

"How are my girls?" he asked. "Were pretty perfect. Akira took a good sized nap, so I'm happy," Piper said. Dean smiled and kissed Piper on the lips. Then, rubbed Akira's tiny head and kissed her on the forehead. Piper and Dean smiled at each other, then at the twins and Akira. "That's good," Prue said. Piper handed Dean Akira and sat down in the seat next to the crib. "How's Conner, my favorite nephew?" Piper said in her baby voice. Conner giggled. "I'll take that as good," Piper laughed. "What about you little sweetheart?" Piper asked the infant in Phoebe's hands. The infant stayed quiet. "Kendra, don't you want aunty Piper to see you smile?" Phoebe asked as she bounced her on her knee. "Here let me see her," Cas said. Castiel grabbed his daughter and swayed her in the air like an airplane. Kendra started laughing louder than any of them. "She must really love her daddy," Sam said with a chuckle. Phoebe smiled, "She does."

"We've come so far," Piper said as she held little Lucas. Everyone nodded. "I want everyone to say one thing they're thankful for from these past years. Dean you can start," Piper said. "I guess if I had to say one thing it would be beer," Dean joked. "Piper hit him gently on the shoulder. "Okay, okay. I'm thankful for my whole family. I could never be as happy as I am now without you," Dean said. Piper smiled, "That's better." "I'm thankful that we all are happy. If you remember, just a few years ago we were all pretty gloomy," Prue said. "I guess. . .I'm thankful for. .my life and where it has taken me," Sam said. "I'm thankful for all of my friends, except now I guess I can call you family," Phoebe said. "All of you have changed me so drastically. I don't know where I would be today without you. So, I guess I'm thankful that I'm not really an angel anymore," Cas said. "It's all you Piper," Sam said. "My family is my light, my life, and my power. I just want to say I love you all and I could never be without you," Piper said.

Dean smiled and hugged her with one arm. The others smiled and also hugged each other. Just for that moment everything felt perfect, no one wanted the moment to pass. They all knew that it wouldn't last long, but they could all hope.


End file.
